


The White Shirt

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: Matt comes home to find you in one of his shirts.





	The White Shirt

You had heard him come in, but you didn’t budge, slowly folding the clothes up as you tried to appear as innocent as can be. It never worked, Matt may have been blind, but he could tell you were anything but angelic.

The candles flickered as he called your name, not needing to scout for you, his senses already leading him directly to you. You watched a shadow appear over the room as he entered the doorway and you didn’t flinch ais hand reached out, brushing your back as you closed the chest of drawers. Although you knew he had come from his day job, it was always comforting to  _actually_  see Matt, to feel him. But you let his hand fall from you as you moved back to the bed.

“Is that  _my_  shirt?”

Your cheeks flushed as you tried to fight a wicked smile, thankful your back was too him for now. “Just so you know, I’m putting my hands on my hips and looking at you all accusatory,” you said as you faced him. “I am nothing  _but_  innocent, Mr Murdock.”

Matt leaned against the door, a smile growing over his face as you looked him up and down. “Is it the light blue one or the dark blue one?”

“Maybe it isn’t yours at all, maybe I acquired a different shirt from a neighbour.”

His head dropped to his chest, a short laugh falling from him as his hair moved slightly out of place. “Does the devil need to  _mark_  you, so no one comes near, Y/N?”

Your shoulders shrug softly as your ears burned at his deeper tone. “Depends, Matthew, do you think I  _need_  reminding who I belong too?”

His cheeks blushed briefly, his hand rising to loosen his tie as you tried to hide your glee at effecting him too. Matt was always a smooth-talker, but you, you were never usually such a quick or clever thinker, tonight it seemed his shirt had given you a little boost. 

“The real question I am wondering is,” Matt’s tongue sweeping over his parted lips, “are you naked under  _that_  shirt?”

With a mischevious smile, you slowly sat down on the end of his bed, folding your arms as your breasts pressed together, wishing he could see how confident you were being. “Do you talk to a lot of people like that, Matthew? With so much indictment in your tone.”

Matt’s tie fell undone, hanging loosely as he faced you as best he could before he shrugged his shoulders. “Only the ones,” removing his glasses from his face as he put them on the top of the drawers, “naked in  _my_  shirt.”

“I’m not naked under  _your_  shirt. You have jumped to conclusions,  _Counselor_.” You licked your lips as you crossed your leg over the other, watching as he slowly undid the top button of his shirt, your thighs pressing together to dull the need you felt between them as his smile continue to grow, not wavering. “I  _have_  knickers on.”

“So almost  _fully_  clothed then,” Matt replied cheekily, undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt before removing it and throwing it on the chair. The one you had been adamant his room needed. “What colour is the shirt, Y/N?”

Watching as he took a step closer, you tried to swallow as your eyes drank him all in. The tie was hanging against his chest, his bare chest at that. The silver scars and the fresh bruises painting what you could see of him, his back facing the bedroom light.

“ _Guess_ ,” you growled softly, your fingers brushing the end of the tie.

You considered taking both parts and pulling him closer, a sudden need for his lips to crash into yours, but you thought of one better.

Hooking your index fingers into the belt loops on his trousers, you pulled him closer, catching him off guard. He almost fell on you, thankfully catching himself as you fell back, your lips pressing to his chest, your tongue softly, almost sensually, tracing small circles over one of the larger scars. His laugh was low, almost unheard. Pulling your lips from his skin, you faintly let out a breath, letting it dance over his skin, tilting your head up.

Matt’s head was tilted to the side, listening for anything, sensing something and everything all at once. Raising your feet carefully, you planted your heels on the bed and gently slid up until your face was under his.

“ _Hi_ ,” he whispered, his smile illuminating all of you.

A smile grew over yours. “Hey there.”

His nose grazed against yours, and your eyes slowly closed as he pressed his lips to yours. It was warm, gentle, and so full of words you knew he wanted to say but would rather instead use his time doing this. You couldn’t complain, you rather enjoyed feeling his love over hearing it. The way he touched you, his fingers brushing over your skin as though he was reading you; the way his lips brushed yours as though he wanted to rid you of all memories that didn’t involve him. Tentatively, you touched your fingers up his chest as the kiss deepened, your palm moving around his neck, as the pads of your fingers slid up into the base of his hair, groaning against your lips.

“I’ve missed you today,” Matt murmured, capturing your lips before you could reply. “But, I need to know, what the colour of this,  _damn_ , shirt is, Y/N?“ Each of the last three words punctured with him tugging at the side of it. "Before I rip it off you." 

Your breaths danced together; his mouth barely parted from yours, as you rolled your hips upwards to meet him as he fought another groan. 

“It’s  _white_ …” you purred, barely brushing your lips against his as his fingers grasped your hip, pinning it to the bed. But you were smarter, more devious, hooking your leg over his back as you began to smirk. “Like the knickers I bought today.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
